<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love’s confusing, and so are it’s victims by Saucy_biscuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989006">Love’s confusing, and so are it’s victims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_biscuts/pseuds/Saucy_biscuts'>Saucy_biscuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Flashbacks, Alastor fucking dies on husk’s s h l o n g, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but husk does too so it’s ok, wait what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_biscuts/pseuds/Saucy_biscuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor niffty and husk all had been aware of eachother before the hotel, only niffty was more of a literal pet and husk was just a work partner to alastor...but maybe this hotel can result in something good between two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A little tiny small absolutely harmless mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor played with the rim of the drink he had ordered. Husk tapped his fingers annoyed and bored. Business was low so it was just them at the time, alastor then asked with that dumb smile “hm, I do believe some music may lighten the mood!” He snapped and a small jukebox appeared and it began playing tunes, husk groaned and laid his head on the bar, alastor patted him to which he growled “get your hands off me..”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled “cheer up my friend! Smile! Your never fully- “yeah yeah I know! YOuR nEvEr fuLlY drEsSed wiThOut oNe.” Husk mocked him, alastor had began to torment husk and the weird girl with the X over her eye who’s name husk could never remember with that term. Alastor began to lightly waltz around the lobby area to the sound of the music humming with it. Husk watched drinking more cheap booze.</p><p> </p><p>“Husk dear why don’t you join me?” Alastor asked as husk went wide eyed, dancing was a Nono especially around others. “Nah I’m good.” He said as alastor popped up behind him “oh come on husker it’ll be fun!” “What are you?! Get your hands off me!- </p><p>husk was dragged out into the open of the lobby as alastor began to do slow dance arms on the other.</p><p> </p><p>Husk on the other hand, was trying anything to get out of the others grip. But he found himself unable to pry the other away or even speak for that matter, just had to get caught up with the radio demon of all people huh?</p><p> </p><p>As alastor enjoyed his waltz eyes closed as he smiled and hummed softly, husk had given up and was just following the others lead at this point waiting for this song to end. As the two kept going husk glaring at alastor who opened his eyes and looked at him, red glowing eyes half lidded as he smiled “whatever is keeping you so grumpy?” He asked as husk grumbled something.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smirked “give me a happy smile, actually genuine! And I’ll let you go!” The radio demon offered as husker looked shocked “what the fuck..?” He sighed before weakly smiling up at alastor a sharp toothed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Not good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked offended “but I gave you what you want!” He explained as the red satanic demon just laughed “a genuine smile husker boy!” Husker groaned giving up and accepting he was stuck like this, trying not to think about anything. Why? The reason husker hated dancing now was because of how much he liked to before he died. And letting That red haired bimbo know was the worst mistake he could’ve made.</p><p> </p><p>After a excruciatingly long time alastor realized, the cat was moving with him to the calm and slow song playing, he seemed to actually be slow dancing now and not just getting dragged. Alastor simply smiled up at the cat poking him on the nose, “good kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>Husker snarled looking off flustered “shut it...”</p><p> </p><p>Husker sighed, this wasn’t what he was expecting and he was giving in too....</p><p> </p><p>As he danced with alastor suddenly alastor grabbed his hand pulled him close then spun him around, husk was shocked until alastor stopped and went down with a dip into him</p><p> </p><p>...was he seriously being forced to salsa dance...</p><p> </p><p>As he was spun dipped and at one point alastor tossed him. He landed in the radio demons arms bridal style as the demon smiled, he snapped his fingers and husker shouted out in pain “FUCK!” Alastor had basically straightened husk’s spine so he didn’t have that slouch “that hurt!” He shouted angrily as Alastor kept dancing no care in hell.</p><p> </p><p>As they kept going at one point alastor managed to switch roles. Going from being the dominant one I’m the dance to the submissive one. Even then though he still had more energy than husk did. Alastor spam like a top the tails of his long jacket flowing in the wind, that’s when husk saw it. And laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had a deer tail!” He said wheezing as alastor chuckled walking over “yes yes it’s true. But I’d prefer you keep it a secret.” Husk wiped a tear from his eye “now let’s continue.” And like that he was swept away again by the red demon, forced to salsa dance again now a small smile on his face, hard to notice but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly as it came to a end alastor pulled husk down into a dip and...he kissed him. Husk stared back wide eyed as alastor held it for a moment. Alastor basically dropped the cat as he stood up straight clapping “bravo! Bravo!” He cheered himself as husk laid down, short circuiting.</p><p> </p><p>It had just been so long...he had only ever had 2 real lovers in the real world...and they both ended up short lived, his first was a young girl, daphné in highschool during the late 60s. Then one night while they were driving they got T boned by a semi, it hit the passenger side and husker was driving, he left with somehow no major injuries, but daphné wasn’t wearing a seat belt, it had hit from the right side and threw her past the two cars to the left, to which they both ran over her.</p><p> </p><p>His second was one of the causes of his death. During Vietnam he had developed feelings for a army soldier. He wasn’t too prepared for this war and was basically forced to go, he was just a kid. The small scrawny boy and husk often had eachothers backs, and the day it ended was the day fellow recruits read his journal. They found out he was gay and...didn’t take it well, his name was Tom and in the end he ended up being found strangled to death, no investigation happened and it was left unsolved.</p><p> </p><p>After that when the war was over husk felt so empty.</p><p> </p><p>He had lost his girlfriend, the one who had a wild side to her in a car crash caused by him. And because he ended up confessing to his boyfriend he wrote about how he had found a anonymous male lover and it cost him his life too.</p><p> </p><p>The war wasn’t much better</p><p> </p><p>He was forced to be one of the officers who had to open fire on a line of innocent citizens, men women children even some toddlers and babies, one women was pregnant. The amount of ptsd and depression was just so much...no one could blame him for firing a shot gun down his throat...</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so teasing!” Daphne said as husk chuckled. The two were barely 17. “AwW but why? You got a good reason?” The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes, putting her curled long locks up into a ponytail as the wind blew through her hair. “How did your parents even afford to buy you a convertible anyway?” She asked, he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, I just worked hard for probably over a decade doing neighborhood jobs and working at fast food places until I had saved up enough money to get it...you should see how jealous the folks are.” She laughed, she knew his dad wasn’t too nice to him..if it weren’t for her who else would he be able to vent to? One word too out of place and he would get beat for hours on end. Of course his mother would always try to stand up and protect him only to get hurt as well...it was so horrible, half the time she ended up with a bloody nose or knocked out...he knows she wants to leave him but she’s too deep in dept, no places will hire her and husk would have to work to support them, she loved him too much for that.</p><p> </p><p>“The sky is so beautiful this time at night.” Daphne said leaning back, it was probably 11 maybe 12, the two were going to a hill top they had been to before, you could see the entire town from up there. Husk chuckled “you should become a famous astronomer, with how much you love the stars and stuff.” She shook her head, bright green eyes glowing under the moon light as she undid her seat belt sitting on the top of the seat. “No, Im not strong enough...” she said shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked up “the fuck you mean? Your the strongest girl I’ve ever met.” She shook her head “I’m no Jackie Robinson, he-...he knew everyone would hate him for the way he looked...he knew all those racist shit heads would try to bring him down but he kept fighting, soon enough it had went from 20% of the population loving him to almost everyone...I wish I could be like that.” Husk looked confused “what are you talking about..?” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean...I’m a women, almost no women are in the science field or anything and those who are...are always so underpaid abused and mistreated...I’d never be strong enough to keep going while people push me down.” Husk looked shocked “are you kidding me?..you have to be joking.” She looked down and he stopped in the middle of the road that goes up the mountain. “Listen here, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, I’d say your the strongest but I couldn’t talk bad on my mother- anywho you can do what you believe, so what they disagree? Not your fault they’re unengaged and entering their 70s.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked shocked “your smart, smarter than I could ever be and you need to follow your dreams, I’ll always be by your side while you do it, ok? I’ll be there to fight the entire way with you, remember that.” The girl wiped her eyes smiling “thank you...h-Han- before she could finish saying his name, his human one. He looked behind her, he stared at the headlights coming closer but it felt like it was in slow motion. He looked up at Daphne as she turned her long ponytail whipping around with her, the truck blasted its horn as she froze sitting on top of her seat. Then the last thing he remembered was hearing her shriek and the sound of breaking glass and screeching metal. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor snapped “husker dear? Have you passed onto the next life yet again?” He snapped out of it. Alastor was leaned over above him along with all the others, even vaggie. And she didn’t even like him!- VAGGIE, THAT WAS HER NAME</p><p> </p><p>Husk sat up “the fuck are you all doin here?” Charlie blinked “because we live here..?” She said as alastor helped husk up, he was now slouching again appearing shorter than his rather frightening full height as he went back to the front desk. “What? You want a drink or somethin,?” He asked as they all stared at him. Alastor chucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! Husker here sometimes has flashbacks to his old life but he’s always fine in the end!” Soon the others looked away and walked off. “Apologies I hadn’t expected that, but don’t worry I’m sure they’ll- alastor turned his head 180 degrees around to look at husk but he was in thought again, staring at the bar counter.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back panting as he smiled “it’s getting late you know?” Tom nodded laughing with him “yeah, but my dorm mates aren’t very suspicious plus they don’t really care about me.” Husk looked off, everyone saw him as a weakling and most people were suprised Tom had made it this far. He was barely 5,3 weighed exactly 100 pounds and couldn’t hold shoot a gun for his own life, but he was smart.</p><p> </p><p>He always had the best strategies and sometimes even led the troops to victory in the case of a tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Husk hissed him on the forehead “you need to get some sleep.” He said as the smaller boy laughed “and you don’t? Your crew has to get up even earlier than mine does.” Husk shrugged. He was always a night owl. He had turned 18 a few months back, Tom was 17 but lied in order to get in even though he didn’t wanna. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about we both go back to our beds and go to sleep?” Tom nodded but stopped as husk turned “first, I gotta use the bathroom, see you in the morning!” He said walking off into the darkness, Tom got back to his sleeping area, all the others were in a circle laughing and having a good time, Tom went to his bed pulling out his journal. He wrote about how he had found another guy who didn’t just like girls and how happy he was, but he kept the name hidden. He was always sure to cover up his tracks in anything he did that could get anyone hurt, especially his first boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>As he wrote suddenly a older soldier maybe 30 got him in a head lock smiling and laughing as he struggled for a moment. He then pulled him into the dog pile the others had made as they rough housed and wrestled, poor small Tom getting turned into a pancake.</p><p> </p><p>As this happened suddenly that jerk wad terry grabbed his open journal swinging it around. “Hey hold him down!” He shouted as two others did so. Tom was confused but when he looked up he began shouting. “P-PUT THAT DOWN S-STOP!” </p><p> </p><p>Terry then smiled “day 62, ,March 3rd. Today I spent more time working on my weaving skills, at this point the baskets I make can hold water without any leakage!” He squirmed trying to escape “it’s weird being here Y’know? Surrounded by...” terry paused from reading out loud his smile fading as he continued “so many hot guys, bathing time is always the worst since everyone’s either ripped or has a nice...butt...” hey stared at Tom as he trembled</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy to have met another guy who doesn’t just like women, now I finally have a boyfriend. Hes so nice and kind...he even stole my first kiss...” everyone fell silent as the soldier stopped reading his journal. They all stared at Tom as they let him stand and he stood away from the group facing the much larger adults. One walked forward “your a fag?” He tensed up, that word hurt so much...but he took a deep breath his fear leaving. He stood tall and proud. “Love is love.” After a moment the man close to him turned back “you two, grab him, follow me.” Tom tried to run but was grabbed and pinned by the two, the other then grabbed a long and narrow bed sheet as Tom tried to fight back, tried to scream or do anything to get help but they shoved their fist into his mouth to shut him up. They then left the dorm and went onto the outskirts of camp, where no one was. It was almost pitch black outside as they pushed Tom onto his stomach into the grass, suddenly he felt the bed sheet wrapped around his neck and pulled tight, he can’t breathe...HE CANT BREATHE</p><p> </p><p>As husk returned he looked around tired. He was attacked by a goose and had gotten chased around until he was lost, but now he was back..it had been maybe a hour? He wasn’t sure. Everyone was either asleep or looking around...they all looked off or like they had seen a ghost. Husk didn’t care he was just tired. Without bothering to check on Tom as Tom was in the back and he was in the middle, he climbed into bed and went to sleep. Only after his death did he find out what happened to his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor suddenly slapped him as husk snapped back again “OUCH!” He shouted as alastor weakly laughed. “You don’t seem to well my dear.” Husk glared “yeah? Well I’m not.” He began washing cups as alastor smiled. “Come with me.” Alastor put a hand around him and teleported out before husk could protest.</p><p> </p><p>The arrived in a restaurant as husk looked around “hey! I was tryna wash those!” The cat smiled as alastor took a seat at a booth. Husk sighed and crossed his arms “I’m walking back.” Alastor giggled “we’re on the opposite of the pentagram husk, you’d never make it especially with all the turf wars going on.” Husk looked mad but sighed sitting down with him. A waitress walked up as husk didn’t bother looking.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor ordered as he looked over “just get him your finest alcohol and anything with ham.” The girl nodded writing it down before leaving. Husk smiled to himself slightly, alastor was the only one who knew ham was his favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then spoke up “is it those two again?” He asked smiling as husk nodded “sometimes I just get so caught up it’s...it’s just hard to come back to reality.” Alastor laughed “Ahh yes, I understand...sometimes it can be hard to let go.” Alastor looked off out the window, smile not as bright as usual. Husk had found out a while ago that Alastors dad left and was killed in a robbery when he was barely able to walk, and that when he was 13 his mother died of cancer, he was always close to her so that’s his only weakness in reality, his mother. Of course he would never use this against him, it’s the radio demon who know’s what horrible things he would do if you tried to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the food and drinks arrived as husk turned to face the waitress “thank y- he stopped staring in shock as alastor smirked. Now he knew exactly why that fucker brought him here specifically. The waitress was maybe 5,6? She was slim and had 4 arms. She wore her long ginger fluffy curls back in a high ponytail but they were still long enough to get to her waist, she had 3 big green shiny eyes, she wore a dress that represented the everyday 60s highschooler and had stitches over her mouth that had been cut open. She stared back “Uhh sir?- husker stood angrily pushing past her as he hid his eyes walking out the restaurant, alastor watched then followed worried but still smiling as the waitress stood, her name tag reading “Daphne”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor followed husk about 20 feet behind him “husker where are you- husk turned his eyes watery as a tear ran down his face “IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?!” He shouted as alastor stopped falling silent. “What do you mean?” He asked looking over as husk laughed hopelessly “what do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?! YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE PLACE WHERE MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND WORKS!” He shouted as alastor seemed confused?</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes of course, you missed- husk interrupted him “I DIDNT ASK TO SEE HER AGAIN! YOU CANT JUST INVADE SOMEONES PRIVACY AND PERSONAL PROBLEMS LIKE THAT!” Alastor blinked awkwardly. Husk shook his head “I-I-I didn’t want t-to see her again...I didn’t even know she got to hell...how did she get to hell...” he asked himself not talking to alastor even though the red demon responded. “Husk she dated a girl when she was 14 and lost her virginity to- husk turned “I WASNT ASKING YOU!...Just take me home...” Husk sat down on the ground biting his tongue hard not to go off. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor awkwardly walked over and put his hand on him taking him to his room. Husk  got into his bed curling up in a blanket. Alastor then walked back out.</p><p> </p><p>This was strange</p><p> </p><p>Husk missed her right? He loved her so why would he not want to see her? Why is he so mad about it, maybe he preferred his other lover? Nonono he knew the red head longer than he did the boy. So why was he so angry? </p><p> </p><p>As alastor walked back suddenly he turned to see the others staring again. “What?” They all looked around awkwardly as Charlie chuckled “your not smiling...it’s just weird to see...” alastor covered his mouth “my bad dear I was just stuck in thought.”. That was a first, he had only not been smiling maybe 7 times in the 90+ years he had been here, usually it was because he was in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>Husk woke up and began to remember it all as he sighed, Too painful. The loss of his girlfriend crushed him since he felt it was his fault. He finally faced her and...all that guilt came back...but it was in anger. He began to weep as he realized something. He remembered how he had went off on alastor, even made him frown which was rare...wait what?</p><p> </p><p>Husk sat up wiping his eyes, so what he screamed at alastor? So what if he frowned? I mean yeah he never did it but it’s not like he did anything too major...it’s not like he cared for the guy that much right? So...why did he feel so guilty and bad for making him sad? No he wasn’t sad why would he be?.....If anything He’s just gum to alastor, once he looses his flavor he spits him out in the trash and brushes his teeth, not like he would care for him specifically...husk couldn’t get it out of his head, he had caught a glimpse of the radio demon pouting.</p><p> </p><p>He was a bit cute with the pouty face in all honesty. The pale skin and his nice soft lips in a down turned smile. His red and black eyes staring at him with a glossy coat. His nice- wait what, nonono dont think like that He’s the same alastor you’ve known since your first day here when he helped you in your confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Husk shook his head clearing his mind as he stood and stretched his wings back and arms out, all that salsa dancing alastor made him do was more physical than anything He’s done in the past 30 years maybe?- well no there was that one time recently where he had to throw some guy out of his old bar. </p><p> </p><p>The wings were weird, but especially since everything else about him said cat, so why would he have wings, he remembers his first day, he was so confused and scarred He’s still embarrassed about it today.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers how when he saw that really tall pimp demon he freaked out and caused a commotion, at that point he hadn’t even realized what he looked like and the fact he was covered in fur.  Alastor had heard of some fight going on and wanted to see the commotion, when he saw a cat demon who was only dead for a few hours now fighting a pimp who was 5 full feet taller than him standing at 12,3 he knew this kitty was a keeper.</p><p> </p><p>At first he forced him on a leash, he saw him more as a pet than a person and husk had found out the hard way previously that trying to get off it and run was a bad idea, but soon he was just one of alastors Acquaintances. Of course they had become friends by now but it’s weird to think back to the first year or two when he literally was on a leash.</p><p> </p><p>Husk went down to his bar, he poured himself a drink, it was late and vaggie had specific sleeping times, of course alastor didn’t enforce them like she wanted him to so he could stay up all night if he wanted. He smiled, since no one was around there wasnt anyone to see some of the skills he had managed to learn. He took out some fruit and wine beginning to make a themed drink.</p><p> </p><p>He had learned some of those weird bar tricks where you toss turn throw light on fire and do whatever to the drink your serving, of course he wasn’t the best but it was something. As he did this he smiled tossing up a bunch of fruit and managing to catch all three in a large cup. That is until alastor poofed out of thin air In front of him and he dropped the drink “JESUS FUCK!” He said jumping back as the demon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Got anything strong?” He asked with a smile. Dumb strawberry pimp, he had learned that from angel. He began putting together something before serving it and sitting down tired. “What are you doing awake anywho...?” He asked alastor who simply smiled, “my energy is infinite my dear friend husker, sleeping is a choice.” He said sipping it lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Husk laid back “how did you know where she was?” Husk asked. Alastor thought “I remember someone wanted me to fight them in a turf war, of course they never stopped bothering me so I showed up. Of course he lost but I remember spotting her and I just knew it had to be the girl you were talking about!” He smiled giddily.</p><p> </p><p>Husk chuckled “is that so?...well....thanks for trying to help...” he said shyly as alastor nodded, “yes yes, and speaking of which I must ask you, why did you get so upset?” Husk’s breath hitched but he calmed himself “I just wasn’t mentally ready for that...I didn’t expect it and I looked like crap when I met her too.” Alastor chuckled “oh but husker you always look like this!” He said thinking husk hadn’t meant that last part. “I know al, I know.” Alastors laughing stopped slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“And...I wanna say sorry, for shoutin at ya and stuff.” Husk said looking at alastor who seemed shocked “a apology? Where did my friend go and who are you!” He joked as husk rolled his eyes. “I just got so mad and embarrassed and flustered I had to take it out on someone...so it was you- alastor reached over the bar and put his hands on his shoulders making him fully face him “husker husker husker...I told you, it’s fine.” He says flatly as husk sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Husk shook his head chuckling as alastor spoke up. “And I suppose I understand it. I thought about it for a long time after I went back to my room.” He was thinking of husk on his own free time? That got husk feeling strange for some unknown reason “if I found out my mother was here of course I’d want to see her! Although I suppose I would have some sort of grievance and guilt in me.” Alastor sounded humane right then. He never talked about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course I’d push it down! But that’s my own thing, that’s because if I don’t all the guilt from all the People I’ve killed, all the pain I’ve experienced and everything I’ve been through and done would hit me at once...like a train of course! So I push it down for my own safety.” Husk stared at alastor.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez...that’s gotta be hard..” he said, alastor wasn’t smiling for a moment while he said that, it was so weird to see him actually expressing his emotions instead of repressing them for once...even if it was barely for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Husk thought “I do the same thing sometimes. Usually when I do it’s because the way I feel would probably cause more trouble than me just hiding it,” alastor snapped his finger and pointed at him “exactly my dear friend!” </p><p> </p><p>The two sat for a moment before husk spoke up. “I guess it’d be nice to be able to vent every once in a while though...” he mumbled as alastor laid back in his seat. Husk then said “for starters...when I got back to my room and you had left and I remembered I started to go off on you and stuff I felt guilt I hadn’t in forever because of what I said,” alastor listened “I just felt so bad for it y’know? Like I overreacted and that I didn’t need to hurt you like that...and that I shouldn’t have.” Alastor smiled “Aww has my kitty friend gone soft on me?” Husk jumped back offended as he stared wide eyed, a blush would be on him but his fur (thankfully) covered it. </p><p> </p><p>“And no need to worry, like I said, repressing all my emotions is the best way for me to continue functioning, if you really hurt me I doubt I’d even know.” Husk looked off, he guessed that helped a little bit. Husk laid his head down on the bar “fuckkkkI’m so tired...” alastor began to pet him scratching in all the right places, he was shocked but didn’t protest as it actually felt really good... he started to feel all warm and tingly inside, not that drunk tingly you get right before you throw up the past 3 meals you’ve had, but a different kind...one he knew well as he had 2 lovers before...but why was he feeling it now?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry husk, eventually you’ll understand it.” Alastor said happily. Husk got shivers up his spine as alastor kept petting him. He didn’t know why he was feeling so weird right now-</p><p> </p><p>Alastor had teleported to the other side of the bar with husk along with his seat and fully embraced him in a soft hug. “Until then...you should rest.” He said into husks ear in a whisper, the cat was heavily blushing as alastor then took the two to husk’s room, alastor then left him to himself. Husk stared. Now he understood why he felt so tingly when alastor was doing that, why he felt so guilty over yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was falling for someone else yet again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk had woke up, he had managed to pass out yet again, why out of all things was he a cat, they sleep 20 hours a fuckin day. He stood up, something was off. It just felt odd...he checked the time, 13:13 pm? What? This was beyond comprehension, especially since he was supposed to work from 7 am to 7 pm, 12 hours was a lot but he got paid in endless alcohol so it didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>He went to leave him room but as soon as he opened the door, there he was...”dad?...DAD?!” Husk stepped back as the human swung on him. Husk quickly moved out of the way grabbing him as he tossed him aside to the other side of his room “wHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW THE FUCK- Suddenly someone was jumping on his back, they bit him in the back of the neck as he cried out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned foreword and stretched his wings out tossing the person off as his mother fell in front of him, she looked absolutely feral. Husk backed out, what was going on? His dad died in a fire before he had left the army and his mom died in prison after being the one who set the fire and getting stabbed by another inmate. As he backed out his closet opened, Daphne and Tom stepped out. As he stared at the four his father went up in flames his flesh melting. His mother was now wearing a prison uniform, her long black hair matted as she was now dirty, a large knife lodged in her throat, Daphne got contorted and bloody as she was when the morgue received her, and Tom’s face turned purple, his eyes bloodshot and a bed sheet tight around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>It was a dream...husk hadn’t had a good fight in a while anyway.</p><p> </p><p>First Daphne came running at him, as she went to punch he moved forward close lining the distorted image of his now ex, he ran foreword as both Tom and his father came at him, he smiled as he grabbed his dad pushing him into the army soldier with a purple face, the two got up as husk jumped over them, from behind he kicked their legs out from under them. </p><p> </p><p>His mother came at him swinging the knife she had in her neck slicing his arm open as he backed away, he kneed her in the stomach and flipped her over him as he ran towards his dad and slammed him against the wall, suddenly Daphne came up behind him...he screamed out as she ripped his wing off...why did it feel so real? She isn’t this strong...he screamed out kicking behind him as she fell back and his blood began to spill, his dad then jammed his thumbs into his eyes as husk screamed and backed away. Tom then gave his mother a running boost as she jumped up into the air, husk opened his eyes looking up just in time to see her jamming the knife through his skull.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he woke up sitting straight up and screaming. After a moment he shook his head. He had dreams like that before...he rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he checked his wings. Yep both still were there. He got up, it was 6 in the morning, no point in going back to sleep...he went outside, only ones awake were vaggie and alastor, go figure.</p><p> </p><p>He came down stairs as vaggie looked over “why are you up? Your usually late.” Husk just brushed past her ignoring it as he sat down at his bar yawning. Alastor sat sipping tea “Ah husker! What happened to make you such a early bird ?” Husk looked over, his eyes looked bloodshot and tired “ah! I see, must’ve been a nightmare. Well the world of fiction is just fiction and it’s a good thing it remains that way, despite the fact I know all the alastor fangirls wish otherwise, too bad most of them aren’t past 13.” Husk looked confused as to what he meant by that last comment but shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then snapped, the torches on the walls lighted up as business hours had started, nifty zoomed down dusting the place off frantically as she usually did every morning. Husk hadn’t ever met a demon with such a neat freak attitude until he met her, most demons were sloppy or gross since usually you end up in hell for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day it was just a boring uneventful thing as usual, angel flirted with everyone and tried to fuck someone, niffty freaked out over a small spill, alastor did his weird musical thing, vaggie screamed, Charlie smiled, the usual.</p><p> </p><p>Now as the day ended Charlie niffty and angel all headed to bed, vaggie was staying up on a laptop trying to find ways to promote the hotel alastor was yet again sitting at the bar and Husk was about to take a small nap. </p><p> </p><p>Husk laid his head in his arms sighing “why the fuck did he have to bring me here?” He wondered aloud as Alastor smiled “I assume you mean me?” He looked up, had he said that out loud?</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d be easy to sway.” Alastor said sipping his tea as Husk felt a little hurt for some reason. “And I know your a alcoholic too, so I figured it’d be a perfect fit!” Husk sighed “plus, I always did want to get to see and talk to you more I suppose.” Oh? Husk raised a eyebrow as this slightly interested and intrigued him, he Didn’t know why it just made him a bit curious, that and hearing alastor say that made him feel all lightheaded and nice,</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled devilishly “what is it? I’m assuming you never expected to hear that from me but it remains true, you always intrigued me, especially those bits.” Alastor looked at his ears tail and wings, Husk blushed under his fur “Don’t get sappy on me...” he said feeling flustered. Alastor easily noticed,</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie watched from afar, she couldn’t hear what the two talked about but soon stopped her computer work as she watched, she could see it in the gaze husk was giving alastor anytime he looked at him. He had something going on, he seemed lighter.</p><p> </p><p>As she watched eventually the two made eye contact, she then smiled slightly. She was reading Husk and was beginning to know his feelings better than he did. The way he looked at alastor as the other talked, even though his frown said he would rather blow his brains out, his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She could tell he was deeply in love. Not that “they’re cute I kinda wanna ask them out.” More like “this person is amazing in every way. I just wanna be with them.” Type of way, she then remembered this is the radio demon he’s falling for and slightly pouted.</p><p> </p><p>She just knew, Husk would end up hurt. That demon is no person to fall for, or ask out even. She didn’t like Husk too much, she never really had a reason to like him, except that one time. They had a new hotel resident who was recovering from a alcohol addiction. They started with one drink and was soon requesting more and more, but the cat didn’t allow it and escorted them back to their room. Of course they had moved out since but still, that was a sign to her that demons can be redeemed if anything.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Husk Didnt deserve it but what was she to do? He wouldn’t listen to her, and she doesn’t even dare consider warning alastor, he probably already knows anyway, it’d be a dead giveaway to anyone if a friend started looking at them like that.</p><p> </p><p>Husk reluctantly smiled, even if sometimes alastor was annoying he had to admit the guy knew how to make him smile. “So Husker, would you be free later tonight?” Alastor asked as Husk looked up “Eh?” Alastor rephrased it “I have someplace I want to take you to and I know you Don’t like sleeping.” Husk was reluctant. Last time he took him somewhere he yelled at the other and almost had a mental breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s smile got bigger and his eyebrows raised as Husk sighed “fine...BUT no making me meet someone I used to know, got it!?” He said furrowing his eyebrows as alastor only laughed before walking away, wow way to worry him.</p><p> </p><p>Later Husk was adjusting his...well his everything. For some reason he wanted to make sure to look good for this. He wasn’t sure why he did he just did. Not like it was a date or anything. Alastor Doesn’t do dates He’s the most feared demon in hell after satan himself anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Husk left his room, he had groomed his fur and even took a shower. As alastor met up with him he smiled “oh? You got dressed up hm? Well I suppose it may not matter in the end.” Husk looked confused “come with me.” Alastor grabbed his hand and teleported the two to the location.</p><p> </p><p>As they got there Husk turned around “a party?!” Husk said as alastor smiled “I was invited and figured you could use some stress relief so I requested you come with me.”  Husk shook his head “There’s no way in hell im goin with you into that!-</p><p> </p><p>Husk pouted and slouched in his seat as alastor smiled drinking a shot of tequila. He can’t believe he was convinced to do this... alastor looked over “you know you’ll never get happy sitting here.” Husk looked over “and? Your here too.” Alastor laughed “because I decided I’d follow you throughout this party, even if it ruins my time.” Husk sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor knew Husk would have a weakness and over time he had learned it was this, he knew if the person he loved was happy then he would be happy, and alastor had already figured out husk’s little secret, He’s no idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Husk stood up “come on, I see some guys doing cocaine lines.” Alastor stood and followed a bit shocked yes but staying near the other. Husk did a line and as soon as he did alastor smirked. The cats pupils got huge and dilated the slants now big circles as he smiled. The radio demon knew that the cat completely changed under the influence of certain drugs and knew he had achieved his goal.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor would’ve found it extremely hard to keep up had he not had the powers he earned, Husk was going crazy, one moment he was telling some drunk girl crying that everyone supports her and telling her to not let anyone boss her around, despite the fact that the ‘drunk girl’ was actually a  styrofoam mannequin head. The next moment he was partying on the dance floor while people threw up their cups of alcohol. Alastor sat down after a while satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor watched the cat zoom from one place to the next. It was actually amusing, the rather low energy grumpy cat running around and having the time of his life. Then Alastor lost sight of him, no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>The cat wasn’t always happy with alastor but he couldn’t help it, the guy was a alcoholic. If only he knew how to actually help him but there’s no point, in hell as soon as your not addicted to crack your addicted to meth. He always had some respect for him though.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t afraid to speak up to him like other demons were, he didn’t tremble in fear when he showed up, never Has not even the first day they met. Not to mention he’s kinda cute too. If only he had better romantic tastes, alastor knew he had a little crush on him and it actually made him sympathetic knowing it’ll never happen since alastor has no romantic feelings towards him-</p><p> </p><p>And then he saw Husk again. He was now in the dance floor, some slutty looking girl was grinding on him as he held her hips, another from behind him was leaning over and kissing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason it bugged him, alastor didn’t know why but it just did. And as he watched the two try to get more physical he got even more mad, and before even thinking he snapped. “WHAT THE FUCK- </p><p> </p><p>The two girls head’s exploded out of nowhere. Their bodies fell and husk stared in shock along with some others. He didn’t know what to think, they were living and well and now they were dead, I mean yeah he’s seen it a million times but it just...shocked him...it reminded him of the war...he remembered seeing even kids heads blow up after they were filled with bullets from shot guns snipers and other things.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled back covered in blood as he looked around, then he saw alastor. The demon was smiling but this wasn’t his regular smile...nonono.</p><p> </p><p>His face was dark as his smile stretched to the corners of his eyes, sharp teeth on show as one hand was clinched in a fist, his eyes showing so much blood lust it was scary. Husk then made eye contact with him. And the red demons face slowly got softer and less insane.</p><p> </p><p>It took alastor to realize what he did, but he didn’t care much about the fact he killed two girls, he cared about the fact he saw husk and the demon lost his cocaine high and was staring. Alastor waved.</p><p>But husk Didnt see it, all he saw was the guns...the loud repetitive guns and screams...</p><p> </p><p>He jumped behind a large boulder as a medic and a wounded soldier laid, the soldier was obviously about to pass on but the medic refused to give up. He watched as the bullets flew by at incredible speeds.</p><p> </p><p>He had been near the guy who had stepped on the land mine clearly, since he was burned up and missing a arm...it was horrible. He heard his fellow men screaming and dying but he was out of ammo. As he watched the female medic began to weep before moving back and curling up against the rock “we’re all dead...” Husk’s eyes got sad before he shook his head, he grabbed the scarred girl by the shoulders, “listen here! My friends, my family is out there dying! I would help them if I could but as of now there’s nothing I can do, your strong, so much stronger than you think and your gonna sit here with this dead body and my helpless ass?!” She blinked “b-but I’m not a soldier...I’m just a girl- a-a medic!- he slapped her “YOUR A SOLDIER YOU HEAR ME, YOUR JUST AS STRONG AND BRAVE AS THOSE MEN OUT THERE, YOU HAVE NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOURSELF AND THEM YOU HEAR ME! GET IT TOGETHER AND GO HELP THEM FIGHT!” That’s when she seemed to get it.</p><p> </p><p>She looked out and saw people getting shot but not dying. “Fight...” Husk said as she looked down starting to not tremble “fight.” He repeated as she shook her head, everything in her body telling her to not do this because she knows she’ll regret it “FIGHT!” Husk shouted as she grabbed the dead guys knife and her med kit and with a face of anger ran out screaming. She reminded him of daphne...as she ran out Husk began to check the body for ammo as he looked him in his dead eyes “sorry..” he said before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>Husk turned and saw them. A mother was crying over her dead husbands body along with her 2 kids, a boy and a girl. Both maybe around 13. He grabbed the few bullets the dead guy had and after getting ready. He stood and ran out from his cover shooting at the enemy as he grabbed the two kids while running, taking them to safety behind a large tree even though they were on the enemy side. He turned back ready to grab the mother who was crawling towards him now, she held her stomach having been shot there. Before he could one of his men walked up grabbed her by the hair and held a shot gun to her head, the blast was so strong her head basically blew in two. The boy screamed and ran out only for his fellow man to do the same to the small kid. Husk moved to the other side of the tree out of sight with the little girl. He had to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know if it was her amber eyes or her black hair but she reminded him of his own younger sister. He grabbed her and pulled her to his stomach, he carried her running to the next cover behind a car. As he spotted 2 men helping other families and people into a car, he knew they had guns and that they may kill him if they saw him. But he had to protect this girl. He set her down “I don’t know if you can understand me, but follow me.” She seemed dazed, he sighed as he grabbed her hand, he ran towards the men on the enemy side shouting “HELP!” Back and fourth, he had one hand up in surrendering Position and the other pulling the girl as the two ran across flying bullets, the men luckily didn’t open fire.</p><p> </p><p>As they helped her on he saw she had gotten shot in the leg...but at least she would be safe. As the car left he watched taking cover behind a rock. He saw soldiers fighting and beginning to win, he even spotted that medic stabbing a guy. As he watched he turned back just in time to see it. That car with mostly children? The girl, Along with a bunch of adults and elderly? One of his tanks shot it and blew it up completely in a big explosion. Husk watched in shock as he began to cry, and cry and cry.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor realized Husk was having another flashback, not again. He quickly got the two out of there as Husk and him were now outside, he held Husk by the shoulders as he began to fall limp.</p><p> </p><p>“Husker ? Hellooooooo? Mind waking up?” Was the first words he heard before sitting up and backing away. He looked at alastor who smiled “ah Husker! Glad you could make it out!- Husk cut him off “DONT YOU DO THAT! YOU KILLED THOSE GIRLS!” Alastor stopped “hm? Why I don’t know what you mean.” Alastor said his eyes half lidded,</p><p> </p><p>Husker shook his head “knew i shouldn’t have come here...this was a horrible fuckin idea...” he blamed himself, if he hadn’t shown up those girls may still be living. He then looked inside the club or party or whatever it was. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor watched him, then he ran inside, this confuses the demon.</p><p> </p><p>He ran over to a guy in the front of the club, a snake that appeared to have a gun at his side, Husk grabbed the gun and put it to his head and pulled the trigger. He heard the shot but next thing he remembered he was back at the hotel. Alastor slapped the shit out of him suddenly. “OH HUSKER!” He shouted “whatever were you thinking!” He said with a smile as Husk looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the party somehow the cat had been teleported out before the bullet hit him, the bullet had hit 3 others who were dancing around.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then grabbed his wrist and got to the other who was still on the floors level and got his face close to the other. “Remember, your mine. You can’t die until I say so and that’s the end of it. Dont you ever think of that again.” Alastor said the static in husk’s ears unbearable as Husk shook his head “fuck you...” he said as alastor let go.</p><p> </p><p>Husk stood up slouching. Alastor realized he had probably hurt him now, and that he was probably feeling like shit. Alastor didn’t know how to cheer people up and still doesn’t but due to the circumstances of husk’s feelings he might know how.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then said “Husker dear. Remember, even though it doesn’t seem like it, I care for you. Darling~” he quickly and deeply kissed Husk on the lips before teleporting to his room. Husk stood still. Confused as shit as to what the fuck just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor sat down, deep down he knew that’s not what Husk needed to feel better, but for some reason what he just did was the more appealing option. It Didn’t matter to him though.  It was just a attempt to make him feel better, that was all. He laid down closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh! Husker!” Alastor shouted bouncing up and down on that rock hard barbed cock. It felt massive as he screamed out in pleasure, he felt the cats claws scratch his back and grip his wrists tight as they led him up and down the length, he hadn’t ever done this before but now he Didn’t want it to ever stop. Husk squeezed and caressed his deer tale and kissed up and down his body. He then shouted as he shot out-</p><p> </p><p>Alastor woke up eyes wide as one twitched “I’ll pull another all nighter.” He said to himself standing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading another chapter!<br/>Fun fact: I actually had planned for chapters 1 and 2 to be the same one! But I realized how incredibly long it’d be and decided to split it up, which is also why this one is shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh my dear sweet husky~”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I did tweak and merge chapter three and chapter four, don’t kill me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day alastor seemed off, tense almost. Like something was wrong and he knew it. It was strange to say the least. Even through all of that though he stayed smiling as per usual, although this smile appeared to be strained...this continued for the next 2 weeks, every day he seemed more and more drained of life, and more and more paranoid. At one point Husk dropped a wine glass and his temper was so short he caused the entire wall of alcohol behind him to explode. Do you know how red wine stains fur? It gets stuck there and you either have to shave it out dye it back or live with it</p><p> </p><p>One day though, Husk got a letter. Recently because he had noticed alastor wasn’t himself he decided to start taking him out places, wether it was out to eat, just to go have fun or do things alastor liked, which consisted of nothing but inflicting negative emotions on everyone except people he tolerated.</p><p> </p><p>This letter was from a spectator...Valentino...how strange. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve noticed alastor seems to be weakening. And you seem to be helping, I offer you a deal, I may not remember your name my scuffed up pal but I do want you to think of it, the-</p><p> </p><p>Husk yawned and wadded it up throwing it away. He didn’t care for any of this nonsense and Doesn’t like making deals with higher ups, he learned that with alastor now that he’s binded to be at his call and will in return for freedom until one of them dies or alastor calls it off. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Alastor’s constant reminders of it and his ‘stay in the rules’ attitude had faded with time as he Doesn’t care as much. Not to mention who would want him as their servant of all time? He could make a list of all the bad things about him, and now that he got his anger fueled by these thoughts he decided,’ why the fuck not !’ As he grabbed a sheet of paper.</p><p> </p><p>Ugly<br/>Dirty<br/>A literal cat<br/>Not to friendly<br/>Short temper<br/>Alcoholic<br/>Can’t sexually please you unless you like barbs and internal bleeding<br/>Has a constant crippling feeling someone’s following him to stab him and that everyone’s staring<br/>Has the mentality of a man born during the 40s meaning He’s nothing but a stubborn wreck of a guy whos paranoid too<br/>He continued and soon took a break before going back <br/>“Probably has a curse meaning if you get too close you’ll end up dead (or at least that happened to both his lovers, his parents and his sister. Although she actually made it to her 80s before she was killed after some guy found out she was trans and slit her throat<br/>Probably has kinks so weird you’ll be revolted by his name and want nothing to do with his matted gross smelly disgusting ugly paranoid traumatized alcoholic gambling crazed as- butt” </p><p> </p><p>alastor read out, he had found this paper in husk’s room and read the entire list as it kept going. Despite the fact he didn’t think it was possible he felt sympathy...as Husk wrote on he had gotten in more detail about his insecurities and how he view’s himself...and despite the fact yes sometimes did appear ‘greasy’ it was only because he was a cat and their fur is different than other animals so it’s near impossible to dry off and you have to wait forever as a cold wet mess.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s didn’t see him like this. Alastor saw him as someone who was hurt...forced into a war and left with scars so bad he was about to break until finally he did...as someone who couldn’t seem to meet anyone good without them dying or being forced out of his life. It was just a series of unfortunate events that led to him using that gun to end it. Alastor never agreed with Kaitlin Bennett anyway </p><p> </p><p>He then yawned stretching, he had to result to not using his powers as much as those made him more tired, but he was too afraid to go to sleep. Usually on the rare occasion he does dream almost every time...it comes true, and what he saw last time scarred him...he was fine being a Virgin and getting a chance to have his second first time be by his choice and be special was amazing, he didn’t want to offend husk but the thought of intercourse with the cat...scarred him.</p><p> </p><p>In general sex scarred him but this was different, this genuinely shook him. Not because he was scarred of what Husk would do, nonono. He was scarred of what he would do. He knew he was a masochist before he was in kindergarden and alastor would be lying if he said he hadn’t caught a glimpse of husk’s boner before, which you couldn’t blame him, the guy doesn’t wear clothes for Satan’s sake ! It was just a accident staring at it for the while he did, as if he’d get caught dead staring for his ‘own reasons’ n-not like he had done that before</p><p> </p><p>Alastor remembered it. How it happened</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was staying with Husk, the population thinning was happening and due to the fact people always raided his house during turf wars since he had a pretty big target on his back. Every year he stayed with someone different, usually husk or nifty and her parents. He always made sure that if the others were in danger though, that immediately he would leave. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your food?” He asked Husk as Husk sighed “I usually get take out, if there’s no left over take out check the cabinets, Usually something in there.” He said as alastor nodded. If only he had stayed somewhere else this year, Husk had encountered a rather drunk potion maker at his old bar job and kicked him out. Only it him in the ass later, like hard in the ass, like double fist + spiked pink vibrator cock and balls hard, in the ass</p><p> </p><p>The guy somehow managed to spike his drink. The potion was a love potion, the potion would last a week or 2 at most and basically his hormones were increased by a ton, even the smallest things that he would normally think “that’s a tiny bit cute” turned into huuuge fap material </p><p> </p><p>Husk then sat at the bar next to where alastor went through the fridge facing him as he sat on a barstool, “I know I just re-stocked it so I’d have food to last the turf wars.” Alastor looked up “does cinnamon and oregano count as a full course meal to you?” He held up spices as Husk shrugged, “I mean there wasn’t much in stores and I knew If I got desperate that could be a alternative.</p><p> </p><p>“OH HARDER DADDY~ !” Husk turned red as alastor giggled. The movie on the TV had gotten to a sex scene and the girl was turning into a broadcast system apparently. Alastor leaned back up peeking from behind the fridge doors “I didn’t know you liked romances !” Husk quickly crossed one leg over the top of the other and crossed his arms in his lap smiling awkwardly blushing with his eyes wide “y-y-Yep! Romances! Thats m-me!” Alastor rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Husk knew he had to get out of the danger zone and deal with the massive boner he just popped like a balloon, the girl kept screaming and it began to physically hurt him. He watched it begin to get fully erect as he realized with Alastor behind the fridge door he could just run back the fridge door..only there was a issue.</p><p> </p><p>The bar went in a C shape, and the fridge was at the top end of the C and opened towards the bottom, and apparently the architect who made the place was on some serious trip because when the fridge was fully open it touched the bottom side of the C meaning you couldn’t get out if it was open and you were on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>He stood slightly hunching as it was awkward, he held the top of the fridge door Alastor had opened and debated hopping it or the bar, then suddenly alastor closed it taking Husk with it as alastor was pinned against the closed door having been on his knees, by husk’s ‘pelvic a r e a’.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at first eyes closed “very funny Husker dear! But now please move!” He moved foreword eyes closed and something went into his mouth, it was girthy and had...barbs? Husk yelped, his fingers were closed inside the fridge and he couldn’t pull back as he groaned. “alastORRRR! WATCH IT!” He shouted as Alastor pulled back opening his eyes, this shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Husk’s massive and stone hard cock faced eye level with him. The tip wet from accidentally taking it in. It was so....let’s just say he hasn’t felt like this before.</p><p> </p><p>Husk was fucking huge</p><p> </p><p>Not the “bet you’ll feel this in ya stomach.” Type of big where the guy whips out 2 inches, nonono, it could very well be in the double digits in length, it got bigger as it went to the end anywhere from 3 to 4 inches in diameter at the end. How the fuck did he walk around with his sheathed in his crotch all day??!</p><p> </p><p>Alastor stared not hearing husk’s shouting. He was laying against the door of the fridge and husk’s fingers were trapped in it, he would have to open the door to get them out but a certain strawberry pimp seemed to not cooperate. </p><p> </p><p>“Al?! AL?! AL!?” Husk shouted as Alastor poked the tip, a small amount of pre coming out as a bead of it fell to alastors lap. The emotions he felt were...awkward. The barbs on it looked razor sharp...he imagined how they would feel running in and especially out of his insides,</p><p> </p><p>He then thought of husk’s tongue, he had also gotten a close up of that another time and it was barbed too...imagine how that would feel in his mouth, his throat-</p><p> </p><p>“ALASTOR! Would you mind moving so I could get my fingers out of this fridge, AND STOP ANALYZING MY DICK?!” He snapped out of it swatting the object away and sliding between husk’s legs sneaking a ‘accidental’ peek of his other parts as Husk pulled out the very tight and rubbery almost squishy seal on the outside of it. It was wet because of how rough it happened....a small cut opened and his fingers got all wet with blood. He quickly ran to the bathroom as alastor laid confused.</p><p> </p><p>Memories o memories, how they can linger. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of husk where was his kitty?- “his kitty?” What was he a house pet?? Just then husk walked out of the bathroom, guess he had been showering. Husk and alastor made eye contact, that big fucking dick unsheathed as alastor tried not to stare his face a dark crimson. “Why are you in my room..?” Husk asked eyes wide as Alastor’s dropped the paper and disappeared now outside as he closed the door, “SORRY HUSKY I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO FIND YOU!” He shouted flustered and embarrassed as Husk just stared at the door. Strange...</p><p> </p><p>Husk began to dry himself with towels and a hair dyer he stole from vaggie. She had a backup since she has a lot of hair and she breaks them often because they have to be on so long. He sighed once dry, he was now in the worst stage of cleaning. The part he called ‘the cotton ball phase’.</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked like The Michelin man if he decided to become a fur suit maker. Alastor then asked “May I come in now?” To which husk reluctantly said “yeah.” As soon as alastor walked in his smile widened as he hit his lips seeing the fluffy husk. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Am I some fuckin clown?!” Husk said flustered as Alastor laughed loudly. “Oh Husker! You never told me you poofed up once you dried yourself!” Husk crossed his arms “yeah yeah get it out.” Alastor continued laughing at one point laughing a little too hard making Husk slightly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>”you’ve got to let me see this side of you husky dear it’s quiet endearing.” Husk tensed up, he guessed ‘husky’ was also a new nickname. He thought, if alastor enjoyed it and it made him happy. Maybe he would let him see this more often. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor then just “mind if I simply- he moved foreword embracing the taller cat in a embrace tight as ever as he snuggled into his chest fur. Husk stared shocked. He didn’t know what to do as Alastor ran his fingers through the others nice soft and course fur, that smelled like a lavender fragrance now. He cuddled up into the feeling more. Husk mentally was about to short circuit.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then looked up making eye contact, his eyes were big as alastor stared for a moment, still embracing his fur as the two just stared for a moment. Despite the fact they stood still and nothing seemingly happened, explosions happened in both of their minds as they stared deeper and deeper into each other’s eyes. A connection if you will.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor slowly began to move closer, getting on his toes and straightening his back as Husk slowly lowered his face as the two got closer. Once their foreheads touched and they could feel each other’s breath right before their lips connected nifty ran in, she tripped husk on accident as he fell to his side, alastor going with him since he was wrapped around the two as the girl cleaned happily like that speedy annoying blue hedgehog. </p><p> </p><p>The two looked over and at the same time said rather annoyed, “Nifty!” To which she apologized “sorry ! Just noticed it was a bit dustier than husk’s room always is!” Husk pouted “ouch.” She kept going before running off. The two got up as Husk dusted himself off. Alastor then did the same before saying “well I best be on my way I don’t want to cause you any more trouble I suppose.” He said going to leave...but Husk grabbed his arm. It was firm, alastor winced, not often did people have a touch on him especially one this strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- </p><p> </p><p>Alastor turned pulling his arm back eyebrows raised, Husk was good at keeping trauma in, but trauma and love are two different things. “Can you uH close the door..?” Husk asked as alastor did so with his telekinesis. Husk pulled a chair over facing the bed as alastor sat across from him. “Yes?” Husk sighed, “I Dont know how to word this completely...” alastor got nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve started to feel different about you.” Husk choked out as Alastor’s shook his head slightly. He think he knew what was happening, this would surely be the downfall to that dream he had weeks ago...coming true.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad different, more like a...” Husk stopped unsure of what to say for it</p><p> </p><p>“Like a what?”</p><p> </p><p>Husk got something, and oh boy he couldn’t believe he was going to say this “I want you and me to be like Bonnie and Clyde, type of way.” Alastor cringed. The two had a huge reputation down here and actually gave alastor a challenge...that is till he pulled their hearts out....</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know? Just live in hell together, work together. I mean last I remember Bonnie never actually killed anyone and just supported her murderous other, I’d probably be like that, and you ate a entire demon hole in front of me once.” Alastor chuckled bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but...it’s tearing me up inside because...I know it’s probably a bit offending but I just want to be by your side...I know I’m gross and weird and I’m a messed up sonovvabitch but I don’t care!” He said a bit loud “I know you don’t need protection but if anyone laid a finger on you in any way that was meant to harm you I’d fucking rip their throat out! And I don’t know why I feel so violent about it!” Alastors smile faded still remaining though.</p><p> </p><p>“A-and I don’t give a shit if you can’t stand me! I’ll always remain by your side like that deal said and I’ll always be there to protect you, I’ll stop once you take a gun and fucking kill me!” He shouted again his claws digging into the chairs arm rests.</p><p> </p><p>“You could chain me up, step on me, sell me beat me I wouldn’t care, I’d always stay loyal and come back to keep you safe from all the assholes who want you gone, or want you for their own.” Alastor sighed “ILL FUCKING KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEIR- He was silenced. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor had kissed him. Had he? He couldn’t tell He’s pretty sure his heart just stopped working. Time seemed to freeze as the radio demons lips sat against his, this wasn’t like the previous time, this was...different...it felt special before the cute red alastor pulled back a blissful look on his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it Husker, I really do.” Husk stared in shock still. Alastor shook his head “but I’m no romantic...I get you want to keep me happy but I’d feel bad for not doing the same to you dear.” His voice was soothing now, and the radio effect was almost gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’d be able to have you stay happy.” Alastor took his hands- er paws? He calls them hands since it’s like blissful ignorance to how truly cat like he is. “And...I refuse to give into my selfish impulse and take you out right here right now.” Husk blinked “as in kill me or- alastor glared “I think you know what I mean. I’m no genius when it comes to this stuff and your flashbacks are already bad enough with us being friends...if I did let my own feelings take over and say yes and date you now...you’d end up hurt so many times by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk let his head hang a bit saddened, he didn’t know why his hopes were up exactly but it still hurt slightly. “In my opinion...” alastor paused as Husk looked up, those bih amber eyes staring with those slanted pupils, his now calmed down fur shining as he had curiosity in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘I think your amazing, if I knew how to treat you better I would and I’d love you till I died’ is what he wanted to say. But he was too choked up in his own thoughts. He looked as Husk as Husk gestured for him to continue. “Oh fiddlesticks.” Alastor said, this being the closest to cursing Husker had ever heard him go, how foul :0</p><p> </p><p>Alastor got up and straddled husk’s lap kissing him deeply as Husk shockingly kissed back, his hands on the others lower back as Alastor grinded down into his lap, before stopping. “No...” alastor said pulling back and looking down, voice shaky, he had gotten selfish and ahead of himself again hadn’t he...</p><p> </p><p>Husk stared at him as alastor moved back to the bed out of his lap. He shook his head eyes closed smile loose, “apologies, I got a bit carried away.” Alastor said folding his hands in his lap. “Now as i was saying, in my opinion your too good.” He said looking down as husk’s ear twitched, he heard that right, right?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not someone to be with you. It’s simple, I’m too dangerous and I don’t want to hurt you.” Husk looked down saddened for some reason, he knew this wouldn’t work out but he still had a small bit of hope.</p><p> </p><p>As Husk went to spoke up alastor suddenly said “If my powers weren’t stopping me I’d hop into your lap right now probably...” to which Husk almost died at the thought. The two sat in silence for a moment unsure of what to say or if either of them should speak up. “Wanna go out to eat?” Alastor asked, Husk looked up and nodded smiling.</p><p> </p><p>He checked the time as soon as he woke up, hangovers were a bitch, morning huh? But why was he here? He didn’t remember going to sleep. Husk Walked in and he smiled. Husk looked confused “why are you staring at me like that?” Alastor then got confused as they both stared in confusion. Husk shook his head “anyway, I brung you your tea since You were asleep.” Husk said setting it down. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor too it and sipped it confused as he got tingles down his spine. Husk furrowed his eyebrows “al? That’s boiling hot- alastor nodded staring ahead of himself in thought “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What day is it Husker?” Husk shrugged “IDonfuckinkno Uhh.” He pulled out his phone, sounded like he had a hang over. “February 13th.” Alastor nodded, “ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked at alastor confused, he thought maybe the guy was tired but he was still off now, he almost seemed more off. After giving him his tea and leaving since Alastor liked having time to himself in the morning Husk went downstairs taking a swig of beer.</p><p> </p><p>Only it must’ve been someone else’s, what he tasted was not beer, had a bit of a wine flavor to it, with some sort of spice in it. It was strange. He set the bottle down as he began to get lightheaded, whatever it was, it was strong. And he needed more. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was drunk as a dog (which is a lot for a cat) by the time alastor was done. “Husker? Whatever are you doing?” Husk threw a bottle across the room shattering it. “WHAT?!” He shouted as Alastor closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. “Your drunk again aren’t you?” Husk mumbled something “I’m not fuckindrunk stupiddeer.” He said in a slur of words.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then snickered. “Well lets see how well you can do your job like this.” He hummed sitting down “small glass of red wine, and will you be a dear and do those weird tricks you’ll do when you mix drinks?” Husk glared and attempted, he did fairly ok despite the fact he spilled quite a bunch.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor sipped, wow. It tasted a lot more alive than before. It had that sort of pop all of the sudden. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, vaggie asked Charlie “why did we switch where we get our drinks from again?” To which Charlie smiled “it was cheaper, pluuus! I’ve heard these ones are stronger,” </p><p> </p><p>Soon Alastor was downing shots in a competition with Husk, both smiling drunkenly. Meanwhile niffty was being the referee, angel cheered them on. Then they lost interest, Angel went out to do whatever and nifty begun cleaning, they didn’t loose interest not because it wasn’t exiting, but because neither of them gave up. It had been a frightening amount of time since they had begun and the others had given up on seeing who won, figuring either neither or both would win.</p><p> </p><p>Husk and alastor stopped for a moment, both loosing their composure even more as they panted. “Alastor you know my tolerance is high.” Husk said smiling as alastor shook his head “have you forgotten your speaking to the radio demon?” The two chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you Want to go out for a break real quick?” Alastor asked smile widening as Husk cackled, the laugh he let out was a drunk one...but it still reminded him of that...premonition? He didn’t know what to call his dreams he just knew there was a high chance they would come true unless he changed it.</p><p> </p><p>Husk then nodded “if ya want sure.” He stood wobbly as alastor did the same, relying on his mic to get balance. One they weren’t about to fall they began to make their way out, usually alcohol Didn’t effect them this strongly but for some reason it was this time. Especially with the ‘small’ amount of shots they took.</p><p> </p><p>Husk wasn’t thinking much, he was just thinking about. More alcohol, sex, and beating alastor when it comes to shots. As he stumbled around he saw a club, clubs? Clubs were a big yes. Husk grabbed behind him to get alastor and ran towards it.</p><p> </p><p>As they got inside alastor looked around unsure, he didn’t really wanna do this but Husk was happy and he was too drunk to try to restrain. Husk disappeared into the crowd as alastor slowly strutted around. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was doing that thing he does where he goes wild for a bit before hitting a crash as alastor tries to keep his composure. Husk was taking shots again and getting so drunk he could barely stand. Alastor simply watched as suddenly another demon said “holy fuck! Your that radio demon guy! I love your work!” Alastor turned and smiled to her bowing “why thank you.” He said as she laughed “can I buy you a drink?” She asked to which he nodded, why not he hadn’t had any drinks since they walked in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor sat at a bar with her, he turned his back away to watch Husk, make sure he was staying out of trouble, then she handed him his drink as he smiled taking it quickly. She laughed “your first drink of the night?” She asked as he shook his head. She then checked the time “crap! I have to go- it was nice meeting you!” She side hugged him and ran off. </p><p>Alastor then heard Husk shouting. He turned and some guy and him had gotten in a fight, He and went over to Husk helping him separate it. Even though Husk was such a annoying hassle and a total dick sometimes, and even though he was a piece of shit to a lot of people. Alastor wouldn’t have it any different than him having to help Husk walk home. Only it ended up being the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>On the walk home alastor felt light headed as if he was gonna pass out, he also felt strangely nauseous and couldn’t walk normally being awkward. Husk smiled “yess! I knew I’d win!” He said feeling victorious as he was able to walk. Alastor on the other hand was busy trying not to face plant. He didn’t know why he only had one drink at that party until then he- it was that girl. That lying bitch</p><p> </p><p>She went to Valentino “I spiked his drink and put a tracker on his inner collar.” The roach demon smiled brightly. “Thank you~ tell me, did you also manage to see him get home? Did you make sure it was having some sort of effect?” She froze, fuck she forgot that part. She chuckled nervously “well uh...the thing is-</p><p>One thing Valentino always said was ‘no mercy’ of course he also always said ‘action’ and ‘go deeper!’ Or ‘harder!’ But those weren’t his mottos, or at least no one thought they are. The girl wasn’t seen for a while after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my lovelies! I’m back! With more! (Surprisingly) I hope your all having a amazing day or night ! This chapter may be like the first two whereas it’s one big chapter split into two but Mr author won’t know because they always write the notes to their readers before they type it out, leave any questions or thoughts in the comments if you wish !<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sin is ok if your in hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!!!!!!!!READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>, ok so if your confused, I edited chapter 3 and 4 into one chapter and removed Alastor’s dream thing because I didn’t like it, sorry that’s all</p><p>Warning! There is rape like tones in this chapter so if you don’t want to see that I suggest you skip it. A summary is simple, (this is a huge spoiler, this is just to summarize the chapter for people who wanna follow the story but not read this part)</p><p> </p><p>Husk walks in on alastor dazed, alastor and him fuck for a while but then he realizes something is off, he leaves feeling horrible as if he had taken advantage of alastor. The radio demon called him back and tried to take him by force, he was stopped when Husk started begging for his life saying he was scarred.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Husk had gotten alastor to his room he fell onto the bed, not laid down, he collapsed. Husk looked down a worrying face staring at alastor. The red demon sat up smiling still as he panted and begun to sweat.  Husk crossed his arms “you feelin good?” He asked as alastor laughed “yes yes, I’m fine, just give me a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk left, alastor didn’t seem too good and it worried him but, he guessed it’d pass over. He sat down at the bar beginning to do the pile of dishes, he thought about last night. He thought about how it felt when alastor was sitting in his lap, and how it felt for that split second when they were making out, he imagined the others tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile alastor was in a opposite mood. He dug his claws into the bed, as he tried not to scream or make any noise, he was hot and sweaty and he felt something, he didn’t know what the feeling was but it was seriously messing with him.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his legs together tightly needing friction. He bit his lip only thinking of husk, that was all he could think off, that scruffy cat. He didn’t know why he just couldn’t get him out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Husk sipped a very weak drink only for it to be super strong just as the beer had been this morning. He sighed, he wasn’t in the mood for more alcohol He’s already drunk enough. He kept washing dishes as he heard a loud bang from upstairs. “Hello?!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked over at his night stand that he had kicked over “s-sORRY HUSKER! I H-HAD- I-I I DROPPED SOMETHING!” He shouted now laying on his stomach, trying to bury his face in a pillow, he was turned on. And it was so strong it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Husk raised a eyebrow “you good?” He shouted to which alastor shouted back “IM G-GREAT! Why did these Che-cheap walls have to b-be so th-thin-“ alastor mumbled as Husk shrugged downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once husk finished the dishes he went to his room next to alastors, he looked through his fridge for some of HIS booze, not the stuff the hotel provided since it seemed to be different now and he didn’t like how strong it was.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down on his bed turning on the radio for some background noise. He then heard “Husk....” get whispered, he sat up looking around “what the...” he sipped his drink, strange. Then he heard it again and stood “who the fuck...”</p><p> </p><p>As he looked around next time he heard it he could pin point it. It was from the radio? But- that Didn’t make any sense. It- well there was alastor who could be doing it, but why was he saying his name? Husk then remembered how he looked when he left him, what if he was hurt! What if he needed help! Husk got up “hey al!” He shouted “you mind explaining why- Husk froze, what he saw when he opened the door to alastors room shocked him to his core.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was smiling back at Husk weakly, his eyes half lidded. He had been biting his lip to the point some blood was leaking out as he had a faint blush on his cheeks. His chest was pressed against the bed, meanwhile his legs propped his lower half up, ass high in the air, a tentacle from a worm hole slowly fucked him as he pleasured himself in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Husk froze unsure of what to do. But Alastor was Asexual?? This Didn’t make any sense. Alastor smiled at Husk “hello husky dear~” alastor slammed the door shut and locked it with his powers leaving husk in there as he tried to open it. “Wh-what?! A-aL! What are you doing!?” He shouted eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor made the tentacle pull out, “what does it look like big boy?” He asked smiling. Husk blushed heavily under his fur, why was Alastor acting like this?? Was it something he d-drank? O-or-</p><p> </p><p>Alastor suddenly snapped and the room was flipped, wait no, Husk was upside down...why was he upside down? A tentacle held him by his ankles as alastor made a plug appear out of nowhere, he then put the thing in his mouth before licking it, Husk watched confused as he begun to struggle trying to get out of the tentacles grasps, only for his wrists to be binded.</p><p> </p><p>Husk then realized, that plug wasn’t for alastor was it...husk began trying to fly. Managing to flip himself right side up and he begun to f,utter around hitting things to try to slip loose, alastor commanded the tentacles to leave and they got off husk, the cat backed away looking angry.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor walked up getting down on his knees on the floor with Husk now, “I’ve decided. I like you and I need you, I need you right now.” Alastor said moving between husk’s legs to kiss him as the cat shook his head “w-what?!” Alastor looked hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me correct? I want you too my dear~” he kissed him on the lips as Husk tried to resist but slowly gave in, kissing back. Once Alastor pulled back he begun to pet and scratch him, under the chin around the ears everywhere, Husk just crossed his arms and looked away blushing and trying not to purr, knowing he would never live it down if he even let a small purr out.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor kissed him on the tip of the nose, “good boy~” Husk shook his head grumbling as alastor quite suddenly grabbed his crotch. Husk yelped looking shocked as alastor kissed him into silent bliss, “shhh, let me handle it.” He said before dragging husk over to the bed straddling his waist as he leaned down and kissed him again. Husk wrapped his claws around the others waist.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled as he kissed deeper and deeper, sucking on the others lips as he grinded against his now erect cock. Husk got shivers up his back, it had been a while since he got any action, he smiled and moaned as alastor began to kiss his neck, he kept one hand on his ass the other on his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>As he kissed down his neck husk hadn’t noticed his purring, even when alastor giggled about it, Husk looked down at him. “So fuckin cute...” he said as Alastor moved lower and Held his dick in his hand, he licked from the base to the tip. He shuddered feeling the barbs all over it, he couldn’t wait to get to the main course.</p><p> </p><p>As he sucked on the head Husk sat up halfway smiling, alastor soon went to go deeper then stopped. He begun to chuckle. Husk looked around awkwardly “did you really expect me to be ‘normal’ in bed?” Husk had a ‘oh shit’ realization as he felt those damn tentacles wrap around his arms, he kicked and managed to get off the bed before they pulled him against the wall, they binded his wrists and tied them to the bed post as Husk sat, legs wide open and baring a raging hard on. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled as he stretched, “now I’m no professional at this, so I will ask you don’t judge me too harshly and guide me through a few things.” Alastor smiled, he then got on all fours in front of where husk was squatted, “now do what you must.” Husk blinked, kinda hard to but ok. Instead of just immediately going in he leaned foreword “only if you let my hands go.” Alastor wanted to pout “oh alright, but that was the fun part.” He said letting his wrists go, Husk grabbed his waist licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“and will you hurry up please!- oh~!” Alastor’s eyes went wide as his smile grew a blush on his face as Husk lapped away at his hole. His tongue was barbed so it usually hurt on flesh. Husk licked again and alastor did the same thing as before “aH~!” Husk smiled. He kept going.</p><p> </p><p>As he licked soon he began to push inside eating alastor out. With every push and lick Alastor made more of those beautiful sounds that made husk harder and harder. He grabbed his waist and pulled his ass close to get as deep as possible as Alastor kept moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Husk slurped away as alastor had his tongue hanging out, he panted heavily a weak smile on his now crimson face filled with blush, he was almost going cross eyed in pleasure. The scratchy sensation all around and inside his entrance was driving him crazy as his lustfull cravings got even stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Husk got deeper his tongue deep inside alastor as he began to nibble and nip at his rim with his canines, each bite making Alastor squeal, Husk would do this forever if he got to hear these lovely noises. He reached down and began to jerk alastor off, as soon as he started pumping alastor was shooting out load after load of cum.</p><p> </p><p>Husk smiled as he pulled Alastor’s ass against his face pumping him dry, alastor was screaming for more. Husk obeyed not stopping until alastor couldn’t give any more cum and he knew alastor had been pleasured. He pulled back only for alastor to push back, he was still horny huh? Husk smiled “Bambi has more stamina than I thought hUh~?” He asked as he toyed with Alastor’s tail, he hadn’t noticed it before. Alastor moaned as Husk pumped it and played with the base softly. </p><p> </p><p>Husk then got up as alastor remained on all fours “h-Husk~” he said as the cat smiled, hearing him in such a low position saying his name for more was like music to him. He lined his cock up with the stretched hole, “think you wanna do this?” </p><p> </p><p>Alastor felt it, he remembered the barbs, if husk’s tongue, something that was at most maybe 4 inches long, that beast of a thing in him...oh~</p><p> </p><p>Alastor without warning or answering the question slammed himself back, screaming out in pleasure as he felt the large object in him, he had only gotten halfway down but god he felt so full.</p><p> </p><p>Husk winced then smiled holding his hips “y’know, a warning would’ve been nice. But this is great still~” he leaned over and began to thrust into him, leaning foreword one arm around his neck the other on his hips as Husk but and nibbled at alastors ear. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s brain got even more diluted and mushy with each thrust that dug even deeper into him, it made him feel so full and stuffed, it was amazing. Husk pounded deeper into his tight soft hole, every time he pulled back getting closer as all his sensitive spots were touched, alastor did the same as every time those sharp barbs stabbed inside him he got further and further away from reality.</p><p> </p><p>Husk soon decided to switch things up, he grabbed under alastors chest and under his leg and lifted him up as he was now standing on his knees, he held his arms under alastors lower thighs as he pounded up into his tight lovely deer ass, and alastor loved every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Husker...” Alastor said, he then continued repeating his name as Husk buried his face into the nook of alastors neck going harder. Husk then bit down hard on that section as alastor screamed out. Alastor smiled as he felt himself shooting more cum out of himself, he didn’t expect it to happen again but the Ecstasy he had pumping through him felt so good he almost wanted to sob.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Husk slammed the two back onto the ground on top of alastor as he began to get more violent, brutally fucking into Alastors hole making sure to leave him sore the next day, alastors eyes rolled back as Husk bit and left hickeys all over his neck, before biting down harder than before, causing some blood to spill as he dug his entire cock into Alastor’s virgin hole, alastor screamed louder than before as Husk grunted eyebrows furrowed as he released his spunk into alastor. </p><p> </p><p>Husk and alastor both panted, catching their breath for a moment, as Husk laid back still buried deep in alastor, the deer pulled off and turned grabbing his dick, ‘another round?!’, alastor licked the cum coated dick before sucking on the tip, he looked up at Husk who smiled gently and put a hand on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor soon began trying to go deeper, until he pushed his head down going as low as he could, once it hit the back of his throat he gagged and pulled back as Husk chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I’m not exactly too good at this! it is my first time trying this after all.” Husk shook his head smiling “don’t apologize it’s fine...” he said as Alastor’s smile widened and he went back to bobbing his head on husk’s length. </p><p> </p><p>Husk laid his head back one hand ruffling through alastors soft nice hair, normally he would kill anyone who dared to do that but he seemed safe, with every movement Alastor made husk felt even more alive than he had in forever, fuck it had been too long.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled, he tried to loosen his throat and relax as he began pushing to go deeper, Husk gained as he got deeper than he had ever been able to, Alastor loved hearing these noises from the cat. he tried to go further but soon found it hard to keep husk turned on, he figured it was because the cat was in his 40s? Alastor wasn’t sure how old he was exactly when he died but he didn’t care, he kept going.</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked off into space, he got rational and begun to think, this didn’t make any sense. Alastor wasn’t bipolar and he was sure of that, so why had he wanted to fuck him so suddenly? Husk couldnt give in but he already had, alastor soon was working with a almost limp dick, what the hell?!</p><p> </p><p>Husk pulled back “no...somethings off....” he said looking down, alastor tried to continue not listening but Husk shoved him away, “alastor no, what’s up with you? Why are you doing this?” Alastor simply moved closer “because I want to~” he said as Husk put a foot on him holding him back “no, this entire time you’ve been all about not letting this happen. What’s going on?” He asked heartlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor drooled as he moved closer “Husker! I’m getting impatient...move!” He threw the leg out of his way and tried to reach for husk’s dick but Husk moved. Husk got behind Alastor backing away towards the door, alastor stayed facing the wall as Husk shook his head “come back whenever your feeling normal and tell me that...” he said opening the door and leaving. Alastor stared at the ground, he was so close to getting it but...it walked out? Nonono he couldn’t allow that.</p><p> </p><p>Husk went to his room, he was waiting for his dick to sheathe itself away as he wasn’t too thrilled with how a cat dick works, something was up with Alastor, and now he felt like shit,</p><p> </p><p>He had taken his virginity...it was something Husk knew alastor was on, he didn’t know why he just knew he was happy that with a different body he was able to be a Virgin again and choose who to lose it too.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like had violated him...and it was horrible. Oh fuck, what had he done. As Husk began to slowly melt down. Alastor was going to be so pissed about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if he erased him. As Husk put his head in his arms he suddenly felt like he was thrown as he looked around, Alastor stood in front of him, fuck. Forgot alastor could teleport people.</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked around the room alastor was staying in before sighing. He stood “I already told you, I get you wanna do it...or at least think you do- but that’s not important, I don’t wanna. Maybe tomorrow or something.” Husk tried to explain as alastor stared smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Husk got chills up his spine, he had to be smart here, because the longer he stared, the more he realized how bad this situation was. Alastor clearly was upset, and not too stable due to him walking out in the middle of sex, “just calm down and-</p><p> </p><p>Husk then suddenly felt himself forced onto the bed, out of nowhere ropes materialized around his wrists tying his wrists to the bed posts as he laid on his stomach tying to break free “DAMMIT AL UNTIE ME!” </p><p> </p><p>Alastor simply shook his head “no, I don’t think I will.” Husk furrowed his eyebrows, then he heard alastor moving closer and started to resist “damn it....” he said to himself as he pulled at the ropes, he tried cutting them but it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor watched the other struggle for a bit, a wicked smile on his face. In a matter of moments he had husk by the tail, he spanked him “shut up.” He said in a cruel tone as Husk grunted “Al come on, snap out of it damnit!” But the other didn’t listen, he began to grope the other claws poking at things Husk isn’t in the mood to have poked as he squirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor begun to feel all over him. He brushed his hands through the fur on his back, it was so soft. He kept feeling and soon got back down to his ass, alastor smiled before forcing him onto his knees with telekinesis, Husk tried to kick but he couldn’t move his legs, or anything below his knees for that fact. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor thought about what Husk did earlier to him. He smiled before beginning to caress and jerk husk’s tail lightly, as if it was his shaft, alastor toyed with it, every time he got to the base his tail rising higher along with his entire lower portion, those were always a sensitive spot.</p><p> </p><p>With 2 fingers he pressed and managed the base of his tail, Husk was moaning and biting his lip trying to prevent it. He didn’t want to give in he coudnt, he refused.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor thé copied husk’s past actions as he begun to eat him out, Husk got shivers up his spine. Alastor held his tail foreword massaging and messing with its base still as he licked at husk’s entrance. Husk shook his head, why was...he just wanted it to stop.</p><p>Alastor soon pulled back with a slurp as he wiped his mouth, still being fucking formal even now? He hated this, he felt so horrible.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken advantage of alastor just like he had mentioned happening in his human life, and now Alastor was doing the same. He deserved this. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor then made a...a large sex toy materialize, the vibrator then was turned on, it took Husk a moment of staring before he began to struggle and squirm, it was fucking massive, there was no way he would walk away alive if that was pounding him, he was fine with bottoming for alastor but not like this...this isn’t sex...this is rape.</p><p> </p><p>Husk started really panicking as he began to pull with all of his effort, wings flapping like crazy to keep the radio demon off as he pulled and pulled, if he had to he would rip his hands off to escape, he deserved karma but equal karma wouldn’t be getting erased....would it? He didn’t think alastor understood how big that thing actually is. </p><p> </p><p>Husk kept squirming as alastor licked it, he began to position it as Husk retorted to the one thing he never wanted to ever have to do, beg. “Al h-hey come on! D-d-dont do that y-you dont- alastor? Alastor!? ALASTOR STOP IM FUCKING SCARED!” He shouted, alastor stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the petrifying fear in the cats voice, it took him a moment before he shook his head and stared at the image in front of him. What had happened..? Why was he...sore and why was Husk like this...and why was he holding a disgusting sex toy...</p><p> </p><p>Husk panted beginning to calm back down. Alastor snapped the objects away as husk pulled back then turned around scooting away from alastor, the radio demon just stared on a confused look. Husk glanced at the door then back at alastor before slowly standing and then running out. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked at himself- oh no. He was nude. He closed his door and looked around his now messy room, trying to figure out what happened, it had all seemed like a dream he was having in his mind but no...was that actually happening?...did he...hurt...husk?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this ones a bit late, but I got it out !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’m sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk smiled, yes he had a free hand and usually the last thing you want is the lowest hand in poker, but his poker face was as strong as Alastor’s will to torture himself and husk.  He looked around, yes they didn’t have enough people but it’d work.</p><p> </p><p>There was a white wolf, she had red eyes and long white hair all swooped to the side, she was a common gambler, he heard her name was loona? He also had another, a imp. He had white patches all over his skin and black and white horns, he couldn’t seem to stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>There were 2 more he didn’t see as often, every few months those two would show up in the pentagram usually on vacation, they were good but the red guy could work on his poker face and the wolf had anger issues.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a long process, he had to slowly build his hand up trying his best to get out of this free hand position, good think he was such a addict to poker or else he would be screwed. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled now, not because he was a good position, nonono he wasn’t on bottom anymore but was still in the lower middle. He was smiling because of how intense it was getting, thats when.</p><p> </p><p>“Rigged.” Someone said looking at Husk, “he rigged the game h-he had to have!” The rather desperate looking guy said, Husk shook his head “nonono what in hell makes you think I rigged it? How could I have done it?” The guy shook his head in anger, the wolf lady the red guy and the 3 other guys at the table all looked at Husk.</p><p> </p><p>Husk simply smiled even more “he has to have! Look at the smug smile on his face!” Husk laughed “how about I make you a deal.” That’s never good, especially when Husk plays poker. “If I’m rigging this game how about right here right now we both ‘accidentally’ show our cards huh? If it’s rigged that means I’ll win against you no doubt right? Well of course it would so why would you accept? Because now you’ll know my cards and you can take me down- actually no, all my money everything I got, we both drop our cards and whoever has the weaker hand gives up all they’ve earned, sound fair huh? What if I do have a weaker hand then what? You get all my stuff and you know I have a lot.”</p><p>“Come on! Your slowin down the process of the game pick already! Your keeping everyone waiting!” Husk said playfully, a red eyed glare on the other as he went from mad to...to scarred, that was a lot of money...and There would be no reason for him to risk giving it up right..?</p><p> </p><p>“Piiiick! Think of all the money will you, imagine what you would be able to do with that, we don’t have all week.” Husk’s smile was abnormally large as he held his cards up, not showing them but covering one eye “wellll? You look as though your about To run off crying but that isn’t you, look at it alllll, how about if I do have the better hand you get half my cash and leave, that sound good?” Husk said, it was a disturbing look to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you have a great hand anyway is it? Obviously you’d be getting a reward no matter what, I’ll finalize the deal with a difference then. If I have the stronger hand you give me half of your earnings but if you have the stronger hand I give you half, sound good? It should shouldn’t itttt?” The guy shook his head staring into those red looking eyes full of...insanity? He didn’t even know what it was, he stumbled over his words “I-I-I....I ACCEPT!” he slammed his cards onto the table face up as Husk did the same. “Oops.” Husk said still smiling, he had the weaker hand. But he didn’t seem mad.</p><p> </p><p>The guy smiled laughing as Husk slid him a bag, so what everyone saw his hand? He had money now ! </p><p> </p><p>That guy was now in a horrible position not to long later, Husk had managed to outplay outwit and outdo him, not only had he gotten a straight flush, one of the best hands. Not to mention, that guy was left 2 mil in debt to husk, it made him scoff at the poor idiot, he almost felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>He left a richer man- er cat? Who fuckin cares he got the entire pot. He watched for a moment, aLl but 2 of the ones in the game with him were now playing their asses off trying to pay the debts, he had let this kid and his friend off since they were too young. On the other hand, at least he knew no one knew about the thing that happened. </p><p> </p><p>People still knew he was buddy buddy with alastor at the casino, of course they weren’t on good terms right now but as a result, anytime anyone played him he knew he was messing with ballsy people because alastor had taken care of people in debt who didn’t pay it off before, and they knew.</p><p> </p><p>As he stumbled around he saw the old bar he worked at and smiled, he was always drunk never fully sober but now seemed like a good time to get drunk until he’s numb. Especially with what happened yesterday. He had been able to get out of the hotel without anyone noticing and hadn’t gone back since. Of course he should probably be preparing since the cleansing was in a week but he didn’t care about that ever. It hadn’t ever been much of a worry.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in smiling as he sat down, “hey Romeo! Gimme a Uh, some yaeger.” The guy who worked there in replacement of husk nodded pouring a glass. Once husk had it he started chugging his worries away, the guy watched as he washed the dishes. “You know, you need to be preparing.” Husk raised a eyebrow “for what?” The guy rolled his eyes “you know what. In a week the extermination’s happening and you know what happens to you around extermination week.” Husk shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine! I got al to protect me anyway!- he stopped. He forgot, the reason he never worried about the extermination day or his rutting week, was because anyone who had been unlucky enough to get bonded to alastor was always put in a underground bunker with the others, he usually just got stuck down there with nifty and all the other bozos who got stuck with the radio demon. Then one day on the final day of his rut 4 days before the cleansing he smelled some bitch in heat and since his cycle is lined up with her, which she was on her first day so now He’s stuck in a cycle where it starts before the cleansing and ends after.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor would usually let him sit with him after that. Most of the time it was alastor broadcasting the different deaths he saw live and giving updates over the radio in his room while husk laid getting drunk in his bed trying to sleep through it.</p><p> </p><p>Husk shook his head “eh I’ll be fuckin fine. Always have been whats the difference now?” The other demon just shook his head- er, heads. Husk got drunk as a sailor and had to get kicked out, once he was laying on the ground he noticed it, it was kinda comfy.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just drunk, he wasn’t sure. He thought for a moment before suddenly he remembered it.</p><p> </p><p>Husk jumped behind a car as bullets whizzed by. He looked over to see two people, a man and a women. The women was obviously dead, there was no reviving her but the soldier wouldn’t stop. Husk shook his head as he watched “she’s...” the man didn’t even react to hearing him, Husk then put a hand on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but you have to get moving come on...she’s dead- he swatted his hand off “n-no she’s not!” He shouted weeping as Husk sighed. This was horrible. The man then shouted “s-s-see ? She’s moving! She has to be alive!” The women’s eye twitched, he was so desperate to see her alive he was being illogical. Then he stood holding the women about to run to a medic.</p><p> </p><p>“GET THE FUCK DOWN YOU IDIO- a bullet flew through his head and skull fragments along with brain matter and blood covered husk. Husk looked at the collapsed bodies, he was dead. Just like that dead. That man had a live, had a everything and now he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Husk shook his head, not like this. He wasn’t gonna become so desperate and distraught that It kills him like that man did, he would rather go out on his own terms. He stood and begun to walk, he walked towards the closest cover where a few soldiers and a nurse were, not even bothering to run.</p><p> </p><p>If he was meant to die, now would be it. So why wait? He felt a hot pain in his leg but kept going. Soon he was behind the cover. He made it? Then why did...then why did the other guy have to die?</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t matter, he tried to keep going but suddenly the nurse grabbed his leg and he fell shouting out. “Not so fast! Your pumped full of bullets. S-stop!” She dragged him back as he looked at his leg. It didn’t feel as bad as it looked, from the thigh down it was crimson.</p><p> </p><p>He realized, it was the same one from a year ago. The petite short blonde nurse with pale skin and brown eyes. He shook his head “no. I’m already dead just let me go.” He pushed her back and got up as she grabbed him and pulled him down again “no! You never gave up on me so I’m not either now stop!” He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Her name was Meredith, he had become friends with her and was always there, he actually wouldn’t mind dating her...but that’d be a death sentence to her so he stayed back. </p><p> </p><p>He kicked her medical bag away and she looked at him frowning. “Stop!” She said as she crawled out to get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...?” It wasn’t until they had gotten back to the camp and a nurse was fixing his leg he realized what had just happened. He had kicked her bag out of the cover and when she went to get it she was turned into a pin cushion for bullets...he caused that.</p><p> </p><p>He never had any friends after that, it kinda did him in. His last friend got shot to death because he was too stubborn and selfish to let her help.</p><p> </p><p>The next time they went out Husk was in front, but he wanted to be left for dead. He slouched barely holding his gun and looked at his feet. Nothing was worth any sort of effort anymore was it?</p><p> </p><p>He had caused it all. So why keep going. The next part was a bit fuzzy. He doesn’t remember what happened exactly. He just remember suddenly he was in the air, then he felt the nice cold ground. He had heard some guy and a nurse ahead of him had stepped on a mine. Husk laid down. He sat there as he couldn’t hear anything, just ringing.</p><p> </p><p>The ground was nice, he had been on his legs for days, it was comforting. He just wanted to lay here...and die, the pain was too much so why not just let fate go and do it’s thing?</p><p> </p><p>He hugged himself curling up, that’s when he realized his hand, he had no left hand. But he didn’t feel it, he didn’t feel anything on it, he just stared at it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care, he just laid there. Was he crying now? He didn’t notice he, he just didn’t care anymore. No matter what he just wanted to lay and forget about it all.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor frowned. He saw the cat curled up on the ground holding one of his hands eyes shut tight...he had done this. He hadn’t ever felt much of mercy or anything but this was different.</p><p> </p><p>But part of him didn’t feel responsible, even now it took will power to not take advantage of the defenseless cat. Something was wrong with him and whatever it was it had effected husk. One of the few demons he had found a care for,</p><p> </p><p>Alastor then snapped as the two were teleported to alastors home. Husk woke up “AHHHH!” He started swinging and screaming, another nightmare. Alastor stopped him “calm.” He simply said as Husk took a moment before his vision cleared, he stared “oh....the fuck do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled waving his hand around “I just happened to come across you passed out on the sidewalk, no issue correct?” The cat grumbled, alastor simply was trying to help, no issue correct?</p><p> </p><p>Husk shook his head and dusted his fur off. “It was nice seein ya....” he said heading for the exit, but alastor closed and locked the doors. Husk stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t avoid this talk.” Alastor said. Husk grumbled, of course he knew that, but that didn’t mean he could delay it until he was ready. Not sure if Alastor’s Willing to let that though.</p><p> </p><p>Husk turned “fine, what do you gotta tell me that’s so important?” He asked frowning as alastor simply smiled back. “I’m sorry.” Husk looked shocked “wHa? What do you mean your sorry!? You didn’t even do anything!” And alastor only replied with shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Incorrect, I’m the one who got out of...character with....w-with that...” alastor was dazed as he stared down. His smile widened and his eyes turned to radio dials as he began to remember all that he did.</p><p> </p><p>Husk began to back away, “al? Come on? You good?” He recognized that exact look, it was the look he had when he first walked in on alastor with that tentacle...husk shook his head “shit...” he began tugging and banging on the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor walked towards him, not bothering to keep his composure as husk began banging “HELLO?! ANYONE OUT THERE?!?” He screamed. He knew if alastor got him he would probably end up dead, it was hopeless though.</p><p> </p><p>Even if someone heard him causing such a ruckus and screaming for help as if he was about to die,  no one would help, why would they? If you heard someone about to die in a overlord’s house, what would possess you to think you’d be able to save them? It’d be suicide.</p><p> </p><p>He fell to the ground “PLEASE SOMEONE JUST FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR!” He shouted as he could feel the warmth of a tentacle about to touch him, then it stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked down at husk, what had he done? He wasn’t sure he, he felt like he blacked out. He looked down and saw husk shivering in fear, he looked traumatized. “Husker?” Husk shook his head “DONT YOU HUSKER ME,” He shouted. Alastor backed away.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the doors, husk crawled out about 10 feet before stopping to turn back. Alastor shook his head “you may go.” He said forcing that smile as he looked down. Husk stared.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Go.” Husk just stared not listening. Alastor sighed “leave will you! I’m letting you go so get out!” Husk shook his head. “N-no...” he said calming himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s somethin wrong with ya, and I can’t give up on you like this, I can’t.” Alastor watched the 7 foot tall cat stand and walk over to him, “I’m loyal and I always will be, but I need you to trust yourself. If you get out of control like that again I need you to trust yourself enough to know you can get yourself under control.” </p><p> </p><p>Alastor was silent. “I trust you...I mean not as much as I usually would but, I trust you enough to know if you do that again, you can stop yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment later alastor pulled him into a tight hug, Husk was unsure of what to do. Alastor’s snuggled into his chest fur before breaking down falling partially limp. Husk caught him as he fell to his knees the all powerful radio demon...was sobbing</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry I don’t mean to break down like this. I-I...” Husk shook his head “shh...it’s...fine.” Husk said as alastor shook his head into husk’s chest refusing to look at him. “This wasn’t how...how things were supposed to go.” He said quietly “I wasn’t planning on this, this wasn’t how I was supposed to woo you this wasn’t how I was supposed to keep us safe this wasn’t- Husk ruffled his claws through his hair, “it’s ok just..calm down.”</p><p>They sat like that, for a while. A very long while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Progress will be slow since I’m currently doing my finals and those are taking up a lot of time. Tell me reviews or anything’s in the comments as those help me keep motivation to keep writing, until then. See you next time lovelies !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>